Tears of an Angel Lost in the Dark
by Maria Starlight
Summary: Aki and Yusei have the perfect relationship..that is until Aki starts having visions. She sees herself happier than she's ever been. What will she do? Will she leave Yusei? What will Yusei do to keep her by his side? Song fic for a friend who's leaving.
1. Tears of an Angel Lost in the Dark

Tear Of an Angel Lost in the Dark

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Goodnight my Love this song is by Honor Society.

This is the 1st of a possible 4 part song fic I'm doing. This is dedicated to my best friend Emma who unfortunately is transferring this week. I wish you didn't have to leave…

_It's been quite a long year_

_Like we're being tested to face all our fears_

_Finally your mind will get some rest_

_And you'll feel much better_

_When you're laying on my chest_

_I'll keep you right by my side_

I feel you breathing

_Close your tired eyes_

*Aki's POV* Tonight as Yusei and I lay down to sleep I start thinking. This thought won't leave me alone. I know Yusei loves me but I think there's more outside of these walls…outside of Neo Domino. We've faced our problems the Fortune Cup, The Dark Signers, each other's feelings. As the moonlight streams into our room and the stars illuminate everything I see my future. I see eternal happiness but I only see myself I see no one else. I see my room the white walls with roses everywhere on it, a village somewhere outside of Neo Domino outside of Japan. Then just as fast as the vision appeared it disappeared behind a dark cloud. A few minutes later a deep desire for sleep takes over and I lay my head on Yusei's chest. He slowly but tightly wraps his muscular arms around my waist and we sleep as the stars twinkle with the promise of dreams coming true.

_Goodnight my love_

_I feel you drifting_

_Goodbye my best friend_

_This ain't no kinda livin'_

_Goodnight my love_

_And I hold you one more time until tomorrow_

*The Next Day*

My dream seemed so real. My vision was coming true. I was as happy as possible. I had the brightest smile on my face that I'd ever seen. I guess my mind is telling me I don't belong here. Yusei is my best friend but even he said my happiness came first. I feel like a caged bird that's about to be set free. This feeling is almost scary but I must embrace it. I was in a 2-story ruby red house with a mural of a knight and a princess in eternal happiness. It was exactly what I wanted…if only it were real. I awoke this morning with Yusei starting at me through such gorgeous cobalt eyes and a breath taking smile that always made it hard to breathe. I soon realized my dream was over and that the person who was in front of me was real, warm, very caring, and very loving.

_While you're deep in a dream_

_I'm awake and thinking of what we could have been_

_Could I have done something better_

Yusei…if only I could see what you're dreaming of. Then maybe I could sleep. I wouldn't be laying here alone thinking of everything we've been through. As the moonlight shines through the light red curtains I can't stop thinking of the past…of the few memories that I hold dear to my heart. I can't help but blame myself and think maybe I could've done something to help make more memories. I don't have much longer to make my decision. I just hope you won't hate me for it.

_And made some changes_

_But objects in the rear view mirror are closer_

_than they seem_

_There's no using grasping_

_When things are out of reach_

I feel we're growing farther and farther apart. When we're separated I can't help but let ice cold tears fall. They sting my face with the hurt and pain of knowing that we're becoming distant. I wish I could do something but it seems you're just to far away from me. I'm a monster…someone unlovable and yet you try anyway to love me. Why do I feel so torn?

"Yusei please help me…I don't want to leave you but what do I do?" I whisper as I sit on my marble floors and cry in the dark. Darkness…the only friend I've truly ever known…so why can't I ever find an answer?

_Goodnight my love_

_I feel you drifting_

_Goodbye my best friend_

_This ain't no kinda livin'_

_Goodnight my love_

_And I hold you more time until tomorrow_

Tonight I'm all alone Yusei hasn't returned. This little voice in my head won't shut up. _He's your best friend, he saved you don't leave him_. That's all I hear and it's ripping my heart to shreds. It's, as if my hearts on the tracks of a runaway train going in a complete circle…I can't stand this. I mean if he cared he'd be here right…then again I told him to do what he loved and that I'd be ok. Ha I never thought I'd be lying to Yusei…someone help me…please… I'm dead I'm not who I use to be but at least I get to hold Yusei in every hug…in every kiss…at least until I make my decision.

_Inside I'm dying_

_I don't wanna let you go we worked so hard_

_and_

_Outside I'm crying_

_My heart won't admit, what my mind already _

_knows_

_And it's getting light outside, I guess I'll get up_

_Put on my clothes._

_And kiss you one more time_

_So close your tired eyes_

*The Next Night*

I feel like I'm losing the will to live. I can't even bear to go outside…I can't look at Yusei. I don't have a choice I must do what I think is right. My heart just won't listen to my mind I shouldn't leave but my heart says it's better to leave than kill myself by staying.

I finally made my decision. I slowly slip out of our huge red and black covered bed. I put on my normal outfit and then I see it the sun slowly coming up streaming orange, red, yellow, blue and purple hues everywhere. I then pack up all of my clothes in a suitcase and throw it out of the window. I turn around to see Yusei still sleeping in the bed with such an angelic look on his face I walk over and kiss him for one last time.

_Goodnight my love_

_I feel you drifting_

_Goodbye my best friend_

_This ain't no kinda livin'_

_Goodnight my love_

_At least I held you one last time before_

_tomorrow._

I walk over to the window and the light shines on me making my brown eyes glisten. I turn to take one final look at Yusei as I begin to climb out of the window.

"Goodbye Yusei. Thanks for everything…I'll miss you. You were a great friend but no matter where ever I go you and that one perfect memory will always haunt me." I say as I disappear from the windowsill and into my unknown future.

To be continued…

A/N- Again I reiterate this is the 1st of a possible 4 song fic story it may be longer I'm not sure. Let me know what you think reviews of how the story is going are welcome.

Thank you…Maria Starlight out…


	2. Tears of a Lonely Soul Lost in the Light

Tears of a Lonely Soul Lost in the Light

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds or My Own Way this is another song by Honor Society. This is part 2 of the song fic dedicated to my friend Emma. Also if this story goes well there may be a 2-part sequel afterwards. Finally if you can't tell or just don't care this is from Yusei's POV.

Summary- Yusei wakes up and notices Aki and everything of hers is gone. It's not long after that he thinks back over everything and blames himself. What will he do? Will he get the courage to find her or just die in the dark? Read and find out…

_I'm having trouble to believe _

_I was ever on your mind _

_It's getting harder just to breathe_

'_Cause you left my heart on the battle lines_

_You played the game_

_You called the shots_

_You get what you want_

_But it's not enough_

Aki…I can't believe you left…this is my fault. I just know it is. I was so stupid to believe or even think you could love me. Everything of yours is gone. I feel all alone in the dark…just like you did at one point. Ha I guess this is what I deserve…if it wasn't you'd still be here. This is a war I'll never win.

_Well I come to you with a broken heart_

_So before I go gotta let you know_

_Well you never did care enough about me_

_anyway_

_So I guess it'd be best for both of us if I_

_didn't stay_

_Well you never did care enough about me_

_anyway_

_Left my heart on the floor_

_Now you know gotta go_

_My own way_

_I can't stay_

_My own way_

I'm on my own in the dark. It's so quiet that's it's frightening. I just keep sitting here listening to the clock tick hoping that you'll come home and we'll live happily ever after. You never cared about me…I should've known I should've just left with my heart intact.

_It's getting harder to believe _

_You were ever on my mind _

_It took a while for me to see_

_Now I know that you were lying_

_Well I played your games_

_For long enough_

_I took all your shots_

_In the end you lost_

_You and me wasn't destiny_

_But from the start wasn't meant to be_

Every minute that goes by makes it harder and harder to continue to live. I should've known that there was no one on this planet that could love me. I guess I should thank you for trying though. All this time this practically whole year you were lying to me. I guess the games are over and I lost…I wish you'd come back and tell me what I did wrong.

_Well you never did care enough about me_

_anyway_

_So I guess it'd be best for both of us if I_

_didn't stay_

_Well you never did care enough about me_

_anyway _

_Left my heart on the floor_

_Now you know gotta go_

_My own way_

_I can't stay _

_My own way_

I can't take much more of this. I'm still alone…in this dark corner of what use to be _our_ room watching my blood fall drop by drop as the seconds tick by and I know you're not coming back. My heart is on the floor with all of our pictures we took. One in particular that picture from our day at the beach. That one perfect memory now a desolate and haunting nightmare reminding me the more and more I stare at it that our whole relationship was a complete lie.

_I gave you everything but nothing's ever good_

_enough_

_I tried to be the one you'd call the on that_

_you could trust_

_But the game have all been played_

_And there's nothing left to say_

_So shut the door 'cause you have overstayed_

_your welcome girl_

_Don't call me back 'cause you know that I'll_

_keep goin' on_

_I'm telling you I'm gone_

_I'm telling you_

" _Don't give up she's still out there. You're not a quitter Yusei go find her she still loves you and you know it. You've never given up don't give up now. Don't become who you know you're not who you're not destined to be." A voice in my head repeats 5 times._

_Well you never did care enough about me_

_anyway_

_So I guess it'd best for both of us if I _

_didn't stay_

_Well you never did care enough about me_

_anyway_

_Left my heart on the floor_

_Now you know gotta go_

_My own way_

_I can't stay_

_My own way_

Wait what am I doing? This voice is right I can't quit Aki is out there and I know somewhere deep inside she still loves me. This is a huge risk for me to take but I've gotta do it. I've gotta find her and bring her back. I can't give up this isn't like me. I've never quit I've put everything on the line multiple times and always come out of it knowing I did what my heart told me to do. I'm scared I'll admit it but Aki I'm coming for you. I'm bringing you back home or at least admitting how I feel and I don't care how long it takes.

With that final thought Yusei cleans himself up and the blood on the floor, packs and leaves on his Duel Runner hoping to find Aki somewhere waiting for him with as much love in her eyes as they both had when they 1st admitted their feeling for each other.

A/N- Another chapter finally done. I'm actually liking the way this is progressing. I just wish I wasn't still so tired from my school trip to Savannah. It was a lot of fun but very exhausting and we left Friday morning and returned Saturday morning at like midnight or 12:30. Also I'll be posting Thursday since that's my friend's B-Day but if she doesn't help me that won't happen and I hope she reads this….(glaring evilly at the phone waiting for her to respond)….

Anyway let me know what you think reviews of how the story is going are welcome.

Thank you…Maria Starlight out…


	3. Haunting Memory: Shadows Dancing

Haunting Memory: Shadows Dancing in the Dark

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds or See u in the Dark this is yet another song by Honor Society. This is part 3 of the song fic dedicated to my friend Emma. In this chapter the memory that bothers both Aki and Yusei will be revealed. Also Happy B-Day to mi amiga Marilu y janus-juan. Also again there may be 2 or 3 flashbacks.

Summary- Yusei is still looking for Aki but since night falls he decides to rest in the town that Aki happens to also be in. Unbeknownst to each other they're closer than they think and their thought couldn't be any closer either. It's at that time that they both begin to think back to the past that's haunting them.

You were always the girl

_Who would give me girl advice whenever I _

_Needed it_

_My best friend in the world_

_My friends said you were fine but I was always _

_denyin' it_

_Then one summer day_

_I saw you waiting by your swimming pool_

_And I was thinking damn you really changed_

_You're not the quiet girl I used to know_

_You opened up my eyes_

"This memory why does it still bother me." Yusei and Aki think laying down for the night.

Night had fallen fast in Crystal Town but when the sun rose everything gleamed with fresh dew. Aki was staying in a house that just so happened to be empty when she arrived. It happened to be the exact one from her vision so she was very delighted.

Yusei however was one street over and exactly right in front of the back of Aki's house. He just didn't know that. He was all alone in an old inn with only the inn keeper as company but he didn't mind. He just couldn't stop thinking of Aki as the cold lifeless night went by he stared at the sky but not a single star was shining.

He just sat there as he and Aki kept thinking about the past and each other.

"You helped me with everything I wanted to know about girls." Yusei said blinking sadly and staring at the ice cold marble floors.

"And yet you aren't the…"Aki starts.

"You're not…" Yusei says.

"…the girl/boy I use to know anymore." They both say simultaneously

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see u in the dark (see u in the dark)_

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

'_Cause I love to see u in the dark_

see u in the dark

*Flashback*

Yusei and Aki were alone. No one could be found because Crow thought it'd be a good idea to leave them alone at a beach house on a beach 185 miles away. He just never thought of how the weather would be out there or that Aki and Yusei would be stuck for 2 weeks.

"Ha Crow and his bright ideas" Aki laughed as Yusei handed her a red mug full of sweet hot chocolate and peppermint.

"Yea I'm glad he left us here. Although I feel sorry for Luna and Leo being stuck with him and Jack." Yusei said laughing along with Aki.

"Yusei…"Aki starts but is too afraid to continue.

"What is it my sweet _Hikari_?" Yusei asks stroking her cheek as delicately as possible.

"I…really like you Yusei." Aki says looking down at the floor.

"Really well that's to bad 'cause…I really love you." Yusei says smiling and then places a soft as a feather kiss on her lips.

"Oh Yusei really." Aki replies happy and very delighted.

"Yes now how about we try and start our new relationship tonight." Yusei says as the flashback disappears and both Yusei and Aki sigh half hearted sighs.

_I'll never see you the same_

_The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted_

_My whole perspective has changed_

_Don't think I can go back 'cause I will always_

_desire it_

_Don't take another step_

_Near me just in case we have regrets_

_If tomorrow we go back to being friends_

_I'll think about the way you looked tonight_

_So turn off all the lights_

"You're not the same Aki and you'll never be in my eyes." Yusei whispers as he tries to sleep but is still having trouble.

"That night we shared why is it so hard to forget?" Aki asks as a single ice cold tear falls from her eye and hits the marble floor.

"One night we were friends the next lovers and now I don't even know what we are. I know somewhere inside we're more even though on the outside we act like friends." Yusei says staring at the blank ceiling as if he's looking for a sign.

"That one night in the dark changed everything for us." They both thought as they continue to think of the past.

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see u in the dark _

_See u in the dark_

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

'_Cause I love to see u in the dark_

_see u in the dark_

*Flashback*

"Yusei please." Aki whimpers as he kisses her more and more.

"Aki please don't be scared I won't hurt you." Yusei replies panting as he continues to kiss her and run his hands up and down her velvet skin.

"I know you won't Yusei but what will everyone else think of us?" Aki asks as Yusei begins to remove his shirt.

"Don't worry because it doesn't matter what they think it only matters what we think." Yusei said he began to trail kisses down Aki's body.

"Oh Yusei…I love you so much." Aki said as they soon became face to face.

The moonlight began to stream into the room covering the two lovers in cascading light. Their bodies gleamed like two diamonds as the stars twinkled with hope and happiness. Smiles graced their faces as they continued but soon the flashback ends as both Aki and Yusei fall into an uneasy sleep.

_Maybe if you were someone else_

_It wouldn't have to be like this_

_I'm wondering how you feel about me now_

_Or was it just a friendly kiss yeah_

'_Cause I'm seeing you for the first time_

"It could've been anyone else in the world but it had to be you." Yusei thinks as he walks around town hoping to find Aki.

"Yusei was what we felt truly love or was it just a spur of the moment thing." Aki thought as she sat on the veranda of a same bed and breakfast drinking tea.

"Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing." Yusei whispers to himself as he stops in front of the veranda staring at whom he thinks is Aki.

She was wearing a dark red dress with her hair down and a look of peace on her face. Her eyes sparkled as the sunlight shined on her and Yusei couldn't find the words to say. He stood there for a couple minutes hoping Aki would turn around and see him but she never turned her head. After 5 more minutes he finally got the courage to walk across the cobble stone road towards her.

"Aki!" Yusei calls out startling Aki and she almost drops her ceramic tea glass.

_She pulls me closer to her body_

_As she whispers softly_

_Turn the lights off_

_See u in the dark, see u in the dark_

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see u in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

'_Cause I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

"I must've been hearing things." Aki thinks trying not to show how shocked she is from hearing what she thought was Yusei's voice.

"Aki!" Yusei calls out again and she turns her head to see him only a few inches away from her.

"Yusei…" Aki says in no more than a whisper.

"Aki I've come to bring you back home because I…..

A/N- Yay chapter 3 done. Yes it's a cliff hanger but chapter 4 the final chapter should be up shortly and by shortly I mean next month….kidding I could never wait that long to post this simply because I'm not typing this from some paper. I said you'd find out more about me from my writing and you have. I come up with this off of the top of my head impressive not really to me. Also there will be a 1-part sequel I can't do a 2 part with the song I want to use. Next I will be posting a horror story soon as well. At the end of the final chapter will be a preview of said story.

Let me know what you think reviews of how the story is going are welcome. Plus it doesn't take long just press the review button and write a few words.

Thank you…Maria Starlight out…


	4. Unknown Sorrow: The Final Question

Unknown Sorrow: The Final Question

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Over You this is yet another song by Honor Society. As you can see I really love Honor Society and this is the final part of the song fic dedicated to my friend Emma.

Summary- Yusei has found Aki. They're taken back by the sight of each other. That one perfect memory still haunts them both but what will they do? Will they be able to mend each other's heart or will they do the ultimatum and destroy what remains of their hearts? Will the words they never said to each other fight their way to the surface? The end is near…what will happen?

Got another question that I need answered but

you won't speak to me

Got another problem that I need solvin' when

are you gonna see

Don't act like you don't care 'cause I know you

do, yeah you do

"_Aki I've come to bring you back home because I…_love you." Yusei said as Aki turned away from him.

"Yusei you shouldn't have come here. You should've just stayed in New Domino. I'm happy here I don't need you." Aki says as coldly as she could even though it's hard for her to do that.

"No I couldn't have stayed Aki I love you. There's no life out there for me without you. I need you by my side everyday and every night." Yusei replied pleading.

"Yusei…I don't care why don't you just believe me and go?" Aki replies trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

But I just can't figure it out

I'm not over you

And I just can't leave it alone

I'm not over you

"Because I know you don't mean it Aki. I can't let go of our relationship not after everything we've been through. I love you if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now and you know that!" Yusei shouts trying to reach Aki but she won't listen.

"Lies we never _had_ a relationship! You never loved me!" Aki screams back at him as she throws the cup of tea she had in her hand at him but fortunately Yusei ducks.

What happened to the days when I knew all the

ways to make your body move?

Try to get it back but the distance grows I know

you feel it too

I can't act like I don't care 'cause I do, yeah I do

"Aki I don't care what you do to me I'll always love you. Do your worst but my love will never leave you. Fight all you want but I'll find someway to convince you no matter how long it takes." Yusei said as Aki turned to stare at him.

"Why Yusei? What's the point? Don't you get it I'm finally happy I don't need to be saved!" Aki shouts as Yusei slowly approaches her.

"Don't _you _get it Aki that I can't live without you." Yusei said with an ice-cold look in his eyes.

"You're crazy…Yusei why waste your time?" Aki asked as Yusei was directly in front of her.

"Yeah I am crazy…crazy about you and as for wasting my time…"Yusei said stopping to kissing Aki and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"…I'd do it anytime for you" Yusei finished as crystal clear tears began to streak down Aki's cheek.

But I just can't figure it out

I'm not over you

And I just can't leave it alone

I'm not over you

And you just won't pick up the phone

I'm not over you

And I know I'll never get through

I'm not over you

"I'll never leave you here alone…I just can't" Yusei thought as he began wiping away Aki's tears.

"I-I don't believe it…this is my vision…Yusei…me…this…place…" Aki thought as she looked around.

The sun had reached the point in the sky that made everything in Crystal Town gleam it was then that Aki began to think of the vision she had a few nights ago.

Ripped up the pictures of you and me

I tried seeing other girls

But they were just a distraction

Never the same attraction

I'm goin' crazy over you

The vision she'd seen nights ago…now everything was becoming clear. The village…town was where she belonged. She was happy that part of the vision came true but one part didn't. It was the one part she didn't understand until now. The rest of the vision was right in front of her all along.

*Flashback*

Aki had finally fallen asleep and was having a peaceful dream for once. She was somewhere she didn't recognize wearing a short but still appropriate red dress. She was standing on the stairs of a veranda staring at someone she couldn't tell who. Suddenly she was in the arms of said person hugging them. Then they broke the hug and kissed and at that exact moment it was that time in Crystal Town where the sun was in the right position where it reflected off of everything making it gleam. Aki thought that was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She was with her prince and she waited for him but he never came.

But I just can't figure it out

I'm not over you

And I just can't leave it alone

I'm not over you

And you just won't pick up the phone

I'm not over you

And I know I'll never get through

I'm not over you

"Yusei…you're the boy from my vision…my prince." Aki said breathless and in disbelief.

"And you're my rose princess Aki." Yusei said as she left Aki go.

"I-I can't believe this you're part of my vision." Aki said in disbelief as she looked away ashamed of everything that she had said to him.

"Neither can I but I want to be part of your life." Yusei said smiling as he took her hands.

"Why? After everything I've done you should just leave." Aki said taking one of her hands away from Yusei.

"No I told you I can't live without you but then again it comes down to one final question." Yusei said, as Aki looked surprised.

"What do mean? You should just leave I'm too much trouble." Aki asked as Yusei kissed her cheek.

"No you're not Aki that's why I want to know…Will you marry me?" Yusei asked as he pulled out a ruby red 24-karat gold ring from his pocket.

"Oh Yusei…my only answer to that is…..

A/N- The final chapter is complete. The sequel will be added on to this as well as a preview of my next story. Also sorry if the cliffhanger makes you mad but it goes great for what I'm doing in the sequel. The answer will be revealed then and it may or may not be a shock what happens following the answer to the question once you read the title to the song. Also I'm going to try and find the links so people can hear the songs I used.

Let me know what you think reviews of the story are welcome. Plus it doesn't take long just press the review button and write a few words.

Thank you and 'til next time…Maria Starlight out…


	5. The Final Thought: Freedom Awaits

The Final Thought: Freedom Awaits

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Two Rebels this is yet another song by Honor Society. As you can see I really love Honor Society and this is the sequel to the song fic dedicated to my friend Emma.

Summary- Yusei has asked Aki to marry him. What will she say? Will they live happily ever after or will everything come crashing down? The end is finally here. Will everything end well or will it end in heart break and death?

"_Oh Yusei…my only answer to that is…."_

_I know you're scared_

_Everybody gets a little bit of stage fright_

_But we're prepared _

_And the mood is set and it's coming together_

_just right_

"No…I'm sorry I-I can't do it. I can't risk hurting you." Aki says as tears streak down her cheek and Yusei stares dumbfounded.

"Aki I love you but if you can't accept my proposal will you at least runaway with me?" Yusei asks trying not to look depressed.

"Sure Yusei I guess I will." Aki said as Yusei kissed her cheek.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow." Yusei said as he and Aki walked off as the sun set streaming streaks of red, orange, yellow, and purple across the sky.

It was pretty the 1st time and the very last time Aki and Yusei had watched it.

_What should we do now that we're caught in _

_the middle of the spotlight_

_I can feel your butterflies, if we kiss will they_

_fly away_

"Yusei I don't know about this...what if we're making a big mistake." Aki said as she stared out the window. Daybreak was slowly approaching.

"Aki do you trust me?" Yusei asked as he took her hand.

"Yes Yusei I trust you." Aki said as she looked at the sky and the sun slowly rising eliminating the darkness.

"Then let's go." Yusei said helping Aki jump from the window and they left.

The one thing they both failed to notice before they left may have been the best sign ever imaginable…2 butterflies. One butterfly was dark red with blue streaks and the other blue with dark red streaks.

_We had our whole life scripted_

_But we tossed it to the side_

_Those words can't tell us nothin'_

_C'mon baby let's improvise_

"Yusei I'm still not sure about this." Aki said as they exited the town and into the woods.

"Aki we can't keep planning our life we have to take chances. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Yusei said as they ran as fast as they could.

"I believe you Yusei but what about everyone else?" Aki asked as they reached a clearing.

"We can improvise we have all we need. I mean look around Aki isn't this beautiful." Yusei said as they both stared at the breath taking view.

A crystal clear lake with beach like sand all around it. At the top there was a cliff that branched out to have a waterfall and behind that was a hidden cave.

"This is beautiful but I wonder what's in the cave." Aki said as she and Yusei walked over to the mouth of the cave.

"Let's go inside." Yusei said taking Aki by the hand.

_Do you trust me enough_

_If we become to rebels_

_Just like outlaws in the run_

_All we have is each other_

_We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love_

_Would you become a rebel with me_

They walked around in the dark for a few minutes. Yusei was feeling around while Aki followed behind him. After a few minutes they entered a cavern and everything glowed brightly. There were sky crystals hanging all around then it hit Aki where they were. She heard many of the locals talking about it. This was the *Kibō no akari * many people wished and dreamed that they could be here but only a few actually got that wish.

"I guess you're right Yusei love is all we need." Aki said as she held Yusei's arm tightly as they stared at the crystals.

The crystals gleamed in red, blue, magenta, yellow, orange, green, amethyst, cerulean, azure and pink. While Aki stared at the lights Yusei noticed flowers. To be exact gorgeous black, red and white flowers. He remembered seeing them back in the satellite and Martha telling him they were the ultimate sign of love. He let go of Aki's hand and walked over to the flowers.

"Aki…" Yusei said snapping her out of her trance as she stared at him and the beautiful flower he held in his hand.

_The night is young_

_And while everybody's fast asleep we're still_

_rehearsing_

_The sun comes up and I see you in the dark but_

_you're looking even better in the morning_

_What should we do now that we're caught in _

_the middle of the sunlight_

_You might wanna hide but together we can_

_runaway, just you and me_

"Yusei…" Aki said breathless as she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"The ultimate sign…my heart…my soul…my everything…belongs to you and you alone." Yusei said as he got down on one knee and handed Aki the rose.

"I-I don't know what to say Yusei…this is so…." Aki said as Yusei stopped her with a slow kiss.

"Then don't say anything just let your actions be your words." Yusei said as he tightened the grip he had on Aki's hand.

"Let's go before the sun sets and it's to dark to see." Aki said as Yusei lead her out of the cave.

_We had out whole life scripted_

_But we tossed it to the side_

_Those words can't tell us nothin'_

_C'mon baby let's improvise_

_Do you trust me enough_

_If we become two rebels_

_Just like outlaws on the run_

_All we have is each other_

_We're gonna eat, sleep, breather our love_

_Would you become a rebel with me_

"If we go this way I believe we'll be exactly were I was a few days ago. This should be the place where I left my runner." Yusei said as he and Aki reached a wood house.

"Wow Yusei look at this place it's beautiful. It has a porch, a balcony…everything even a mural." Aki said as she went around to the side of the house.

"Yea I'm glad you like it because this is our house." Yusei said as Aki's eyes lit up.

"Ours…Yusei this is our home are you serious!" Aki exclaimed as she ran to hug Yusei.

"Yea this is ours and ours alone." Yusei said as he hugged Aki back.

_Oh oh baby we're two rebels_

_Oh oh in this black and white black and _

_white world _

_Oh oh baby we're two rebels_

_Oh oh in this black and white black and white_

_Do you trust me enough_

_If we become two rebels_

_Just like outlaws on the run_

_All we have is each other_

_We're gonna eat, sleep, breathe our love_

_Would you become a rebel with me_

_Would you become a rebel with me. _

"Oh Yusei this is what I wanted all along. Absolute happiness…and you helped give me that." Aki said as she let Yusei go.

"Yea you make me happiest person alive." Yusei said as they looked in the direction of the lake.

Even from the house they could see it. The silence lasted a few minutes until Yusei moved away from Aki.

"Everything's perfect in this black and white world but it can be even better." Yusei said as he stared at Aki and then the sun that had begun to slowly set.

"How Yusei? How could anything make this any better?" Aki asked as she stared at Yusei with a huge smile on her face.

"Will you marry me Aki Izayoi?" Yusei asked as she stood there speechless.

"Yusei…I-I…yes…yes Yusei I will marry you!" Aki exclaimed as she jumped to hug Yusei as tightly as she could.

After a few minutes and tears sheds they began to go inside the only thing heard were the words not said.

"She is…."

"He is…"

"My rebel!"

A/N- And there you have it that's the end to my 1st ever multi chapter Aki/Yusei story. I'm not done yet however here's a tiny preview of my next story but I will not tell which chapter it's from. Let me know what you think reviews of how the story is going are welcome. Plus it doesn't take long just press the review button and write a few words.

Preview

_*Aki's POV*_

"It's so cold in here…Yusei where are you? Why am I here? Who are those strange people? What do they want? I'm so scared. I know if I don't do anything I'll die and so will Yusei if they have him.

The door is slowly opening wait it can't be there's no possible way!

A/N- And so you have it I'll put a poll up to so you can vote on who you think the mystery person Aki sees that will possibly kill them all…or not. I won't start posting this until Tuesday or Wednesday when we're out of school. Till then Maria Starlight out.


End file.
